spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto
The Many Asses of Dr Mephesto is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Welcome to the bleeding edge of technology, an amazing tour with all your friends to find out all about genetic science, this could be a trip of excitement and happiness if the exhibits weren't trying to kill you, and can be less disturbing if you didn't have to murder your parents. Walkthrough (IN-PROGRESS) The Tour Begins After torturing The Coon, he would confess that Mitch Conner had a plan to genetically alter the cats, Toolshed then implies that the plan has a place in the genetics lab. Without further ado, all Freedom Pals decided to go to the lab to investigate. Head to Mephesto Genetics Lab by using the Fast Travel system (the nearest station will be Shi Tpa Town, next to City Wok) and continuing the rest of your way there by foot. You will then bump into all of the Freedom Pals, waiting at the lab gates. A short cut scene will the play, whereby Human Kite will press the gate buzzer to inform that they are all here to attend the tour. However, the person speaking through the buzzer says that the tour will only begin from 10pm till midnight for 'safety purposes'. Toolshed then proceeds to check his phone, stating that the group will have to wait for 6 hours until they're able to enter the lab for the tour. At this point, you can freely roam the area. After some time, whereby the group will make some small talk among themselves, approach the entrance gate, whereby the silhouette of Morgan Freeman will appear, telling that time can be fast forwarded if a powerful fart is channeled through the AC fan located next to the gate. The fan will then be fired up; approach it and you'll be prompted to open the Timefart controls. Open the Timefart controls, then press the prompts shown (move both controller sticks up for Xbox One and PlayStation 4, hold W and Up arrow keys for PC by default). After farting through the AC fan, you will then notice that the setting has been changed to night time. This fart power will be revealed to be Timefart Shift. A cut scene will then play, whereby Mysterion and Toolshed express their surprise on time being brought forward all of a sudden, whereas Human Kite will comment that the area smells like rotten meat. Human Kite will then proceed to press the buzzer, whereby the person states that the time for the tour has arrived; the gates will then be opened. Proceed through the gate to enter the lab's compound. Before catching up with the Freedom Pals, loot the bags placed outside the compound; there will be three of them, hidden in snow piles. The bag at the bottom left corner will contain a Maximum Revive Serum and the recipe for the Orb of Sublime Insight. The other two bags, one located also at the left and another at the right will contain crafting components. Once done, proceed to the group waiting near the front door. Upon arriving the front door, a cut scene will play, whereby the group will be greeted by the person who spoke with Human Kite through the gate buzzer, who is revealed to be Dr. Mephesto. The group proceeds to enter the lab. Dr. Mephesto then proceeds to explain about adding asses to many subjects. He then invites the group to the tour tram to begin the tour. You will then be placed back into the field of play. Feel free to interact with the staff working at the area. Head to the tour tram on the left to continue. Before heading though, loot the cabinet and drawer next to a lab staff wearing a green bio-hazard suit. Attack of the Genetically Altered Mutants Once you've entered the tour tram, a new cut scene will ensue, whereby the group will be brought to a greenhouse containing crops genetically altered with asses. The group will then be brought to the second floor of the lab, where Dr. Mephesto will explain that the wonders of genetic engineering gives the chance to combine different animals, also added with more asses. Later, the group will be brought to the third floor of the lab, whereby it is revealed to be a lab to experiment on his deceased child Terrance, who apparently got killed when some kids was messing around with a relic against Barbra Streisand. Human Kite and Toolshed states that they was wondering what happened to Terrance, as Mysterion then quietly murmurs that they were the ones who caused Terrance's death. Call Girl then asks if the experiments were made to try and bring his son back to life, with Dr. Mephesto replying that the experiments are not to bring his son back to life, but only just to add more asses to his body so that he can rest in peace. The group will then be brought to the fourth floor of the lab, whereby it is revealed to be a lab containing genetically mutated Sixth Graders. Super Craig then proceeds to angrily ask why is this all being done, to which Dr. Mephesto explains that they are backed by a new financial donor and created as protection against the genetically altered cats. Dr. Mephesto then proceeds to bring the group inside the room where the genetically altered cats are kept while explaining about them, also stating that the experiments are backed by the financial donor named Mr. Conner. Suddenly, the lights of the room is shut off; Dr. Mephesto then heads to a nearby control panel to try to activate the lights back, however a voice comes through the lab's PA system, revealing to be Mr. Conner himself, who states that the group has figured out his 'little plan' and stating that The New Kid is being a pain to the ass for him. Mr. Conner proceeds to allow The Coon to speak through the PA system, with The Coon telling the group not to trust Mr. Conner's words; Mr. Conner proceeds to silence The Coon up. Dr. Mephesto then tries to reason with Mr. Conner, however Mr. Conner then states that sometimes sacrifices has to be made for the greater good; he then proceeds to shut down the lab's security grid system, jeopardizing the whole lab. The group is then locked inside the room as the genetically altered cats are released from their cages; you will be forced to battle against them. Battle: Genetically Altered Cats This battle will begin with two Tom Cats (large-sized solid colored cats) and three Crazed Cats (small-sized cats with patches). There will also be three bio-hazard containers scattered across the battlefield, when exploded, it affects a 4-tile cross shape area, causing the Grossed Out effect to whoever is at the explosion area. A recommended party member for this battle will be Toolshed, as his Drillslinger and Spiral Power abilities can be dished out at range to break to the bio-hazard containers without being affected by it. Try to have the cats positioned near the containers, then use Toolshed's ability to break the containers, making the cats affected by the Grossed Out effect upon explosion of the containers. As for the cats, it is best to take down the Tom Cats first, as they have the ability to boost the other cats attacks and giving them a minor amount of protection. Be wary of the Crazed Cats though, their attacks inflicts rather hard damage, also the Bleeding status effect will be applied. After the first batch of cats is defeated, Dr. Mephesto will accidentally release another batch of genetically altered cats, consisting of the same amount of cats as the first batch. Continue attacking the cats; it is recommended to have The New Kid equipped with AoE abilities such as Plantmancer's Root Burst ability or Martial Artist's Dragon Dance ability to take out multiple cats as once; also, use the Timefart Summon ability to gain the upper hand. Once the second batch of cats is taken down, Dr. Mephesto will accidentally release the last batch of genetically altered cats, consisting of one Tom Cat and one Crazed Cat. Simply defeat the cats with the same methods as used on the earlier batches of cats. You will be rewarded with the Claw Scars costume item upon victory. After the battle, a brief cut scene will ensue, whereby the room's doors will be opened and the group proceeds to leave the room alongside Dr. Mephesto. You will then be led outside of the fourth floor, with the place being totally wrecked due to the shutdown of the lab's security grid system by Mr. Conner. Make your way the group on the right side; another brief cut scene will ensue, whereby Dr. Mephesto tries to activate the tour tram, however it is revealed to be offline. The group then notices that the mutant Sixth Graders has broken out; Dr. Mephesto then proclaims that someone must head to the third floor to activate the override switch for the tram. The whole group quickly raise their hands to not do so except The New Kid. Once the cut scene ends, proceed to the lab door on the very right of the area. You will then enter a wrecked laboratory; at the background a staff member will be attacked by a mutant Sixth Grader. First, loot the cabinet located at the very front, then loot the bag behind two lab tables to obtain the recipe for the Dazzling Dervish artifact. Clear the bio-hazard blockade with Sandblaster to make your way through. Dr. Mephesto will then make a video call to The New Kid, stating that the the door at the far end leads to the stairway to the third floor and that you need to activate it, with Super Craig exclaiming behind that stairs should not be blocked by electrical powered doors. You will then see a power unit stored inside a room guarded with lasers. For this part, first use Haywire to have the door containing the power unit opened, then proceed to use Timefart Pause to safely drag the power container out of the place. Next use Diabetic Rage to topple over the boiler blocking the path, then drag the power unit to the end of the area. Use Timefart Glitch to rewind the boiler back to its original position, then drag the power unit to the slot beside the door. The door will then be activated, you'll then be able to access the stairs down to the third floor. Before leaving the area though, you can loot the bag located at a platform above the boiler to obtain a Cheesing Vial, also there's a cabinet that can be looted located at the very right of the area. Once you've arrived at the third floor, Dr. Mephesto will then make another video call, advising The New Kid to head west of the area. Along the way, a cut scene will play, where a mutant ape Sixth Grader (named Jasper) will show up and assault The New Kid. However, another Sixth Grader then calls out to have Jasper to look at some boobs; he will then proceed to run off. Continue your way to the left, loot the bag at the bottom left corner and interact with the door at the end. You will be inside a room, where Jasper can be seen staring at a screen showing an anatomical image of the female bust. You can press the button labelled "PANIC" to turn the screen off, Jasper will then turn back and make an angry exclamation. Press the button again to turn on the screen, getting Jasper distracted back at the screen. On the right corner below the platform on the door you've entered from, use Sandblaster to clear the bio-hazard blockade and loot the container for some crafting components. Also, throw a Snap N Pops to a pipe which has a crack on the top to reveal a pouch, which you can pick up and open the glass door cabinet located by the left. At this point you will see some mutant Sixth Graders roaming the area, you are forced to confront with them to continue. To simplify the battle, first use Haywire onto the wiring panel located above lab door, then quickly use Timefart Pause to activate a "PANIC" button located inside. This will open a screen showing the female bust, distracting some of the mutant Sixth Graders. Proceed to the left where the will be another "PANIC" button; press it to open another screen showing the female bust, distracting a few more of the mutant Sixth Graders. Along the way, loot the container containing the artifact Plasma Analizer and a glass door cabinet containing the Homicidal Tendencies DNA slot. To make the upcoming battle even simpler, activate Timefart Pause and fart directly / throw farts onto the mutant Sixth Graders (the ones which aren't distracted by the screens). When ready, simply punch them to start the fight. Battle: Mutant Sixth Graders This battle will consist of four mutant Sixth Grader Apes and four mutant Sixth Grader Pigs. If you were to activate the screens before the battle, two of the mutant Sixth Grader Apes will smack the mutant Sixth Grader Pigs, making them explode and causing some damage to them. You will see on both ends of the battlefield, there will be electrified coils, which if knocked against will release an electrical discharge, affecting a single tile which will cause the Shocked effect to anyone within its range. Use this to your advantage by equipping The New Kid with knockback abilities and party members with knockback abilities (e.g. Captain Diabetes), then push the mutant Sixth Graders towards the electrified coils. The mutant Sixth Graders in this battle has attacks which deals direct damage without causing status effects. Be wary of the mutant Sixth Grader Pigs though, they will explode after being taken down, inflicting some damage, also they're immune to the Grossed Out status effect. The mutant Sixth Grader Apes also has an ability with a massive knockback ability which can send you or your party members to the electrified coils instead. Use your best attacks onto the mutant Sixth Graders as well as knocking them back to the electrified coils whenever possible; after defeating all of them you will be rewarded with the SphincterPlex artifact and the Gorilla Toughness DNA slot. After the battle, you will receive another video call from Dr. Mephesto. Simply proceed left and interact with the door to continue. The master plan of Mitch Conner A cut scene will then play, where The Coon is shown being held captive by Mr. Conner. After a period of conversation, Mr. Conner will then reveal his plan to take over South Park. Human Kite then quickly tells The New Kid to take a selfie of the plan. Proceed to do so by opening Coonstagram and taking the selfie. After it has been taken, The Coon and Mr. Conner will then make their escape via the control panel they were on, in which Dr. Mephesto then appears. Dr. Mephesto then exclaims that he shouldn't have placed the control panel on a mobilized platform and the tour tram will have to be activated from the ground floor instead, with Super Craig retorting his statement. You will then be placed back into field of play, where Mosquito will start to break down crying. Before leaving the area, feel free to interact with your group mates, also loot the bag at the bottom left corner of the area, as well as another bag next to where Captain Diabetes will be standing and a toolbox where Doctor Timothy will be located. Proceed to the door on the very left to continue. You will be inside a destroyed area of the lab. First, clear the bio-hazard blockade with Sandblaster. Continue ahead and loot the container containing the Nucleus Suit and Mask. For the next part, use Haywire first to the wiring panel to drop the door down to the ground, then use Fartkour to make your way to the left end of the area. If you were to do Fartkour first, you and Human Kite will end up falling down; the game will be considered over. Once reaching the left side of the area, proceed down a slope; loot the cabinet and container situated at the platform before using Fartkour again to make your way to the right. Upon arriving at the right area, loot the cabinet by the left, then use Diabetic Rage to open the emergency exit trap door at the right. A ladder will then be revealed, make your way down it to continue. You will then end up on the second floor, where Dr. Mephesto will make another video call stating that all the mutated animals has broken loose. Apart from the vending machine in which you can purchase some components for crafting as well as Revive Serum and Taco Supreme for health items, there is nothing of interest here, so make your way to the door on the very right and interact with it. Upon entering, you will discover some more mutant Sixth Graders chomping on some pizza slices, with Dr. Mephesto making another video call to warn about them. Like the first battle against mutant Sixth Graders, you are forced to confront with them to continue. First, loot the chest located at the very left of the area, then loot the toolbox located next to the water retention tank. Use Timefart Pause to loot the bag at the far right, at the same time you can directly punch the mutant Sixth Graders to stun them. Once done, simply punch the mutant Sixth Graders again to initiate combat with them. Battle: Mutant animals Tough Decision How Time Flies Upon reaching the first floor with the elevator, walk left, you can stock up on your inventory with the vending machine beside. The Sixth Grader Leader can be seen, you can pay 25 cents to add him more butts, if the machine runs out of it, it will just spank him. Exit through the door on the left, and you will meet the most horrible abomination that has ever came to existence. Gallery 20180312215342_1.jpg|Travel to City Wok with Fast Travel 20180312215439_1.jpg|The old gate of the lab 20180312215459_1.jpg|The gate of the lab, Freedom Pals waiting 20180313170542_1.jpg|Human Kite pressing the buzzer 20180312215611_1.jpg|Super Craig criticizing the necessity to come in at night 20180312215632_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy suggesting waiting at the gate 20180312215642_1.jpg|Mysterion agreeing with the Doctor 20180313170616_1.jpg|Six hours to go 20180312215717_1.jpg|The team waiting by the gate 20180313170707_1.jpg|Morgan Freeman appears......again 20180313170858_1.jpg|The New Kid readying Time Fart Shift 20180312215902_1.jpg|Farting in progress 20180312215922_1.jpg|Shifting completed 20180312215926_1.jpg|The lab at night 20180312220013_1.jpg|Human Kite talking, covering his nose as the air smells like rotten meat. 20180312220125_1.jpg|Climbing the Mountain 20180313171012_1.jpg|The kids at the door 20180312220212_1.jpg|Doctor Mephesto surprised as the kids pour in 20180313171043_1.jpg|The Kids gathering on the ground floor 20180312220319_1.jpg|"Genetic Engineering began as a simple question......" 20180312220354_1.jpg|"What good does that do?" 20180313171108_1.jpg|The first floor of the lab 20180313171119_1.jpg|Going to the tour 20180312220607_1.jpg|Greenhouse 20180312220644_1.jpg|Super Craig giving out complaints while Dr Mephesto ignores them 20180312220648_1.jpg|Going to the second floor 20180312220658_1.jpg|Arriving at the Second floor 20180312220701_1.jpg|The combination of animals 20180313171158_1.jpg 20180312220721_1.jpg|"We will be truly benefiting science" 20180313171209_1.jpg|Super Craig angrily doubting the meaning of the addition of asses on animals 20180313171216_1.jpg|Dr Mephesto explaining how exactly does it benefit science 20180312220739_1.jpg|Going to the Third floor 20180312220759_1.jpg|The reconstruction of Terrance Mephesto 20180312220803_1.jpg|"Yeah, I remember that kid" 20180313171304_1.jpg|"I was wondering what happened to him" 20180312220819_1.jpg|Dr Mephesto explaining to the kids of his son's death 20180312220829_1.jpg|"Ooh jeez, I think that was us." 20180312220854_1.jpg|Call Girl asking whether the Doctor was trying to bring back his son, but the latter claims no. 20180313171354_1.jpg|"Oh fuck." 20180312220909_1.jpg|Reaching the Fourth floor 20180312220916_2.jpg|The horrific mutant Sixth Graders 20180313171411_2.jpg|The Doctor continue to explain the creations' origins 20180312220929_1.jpg 20180312220957_1.jpg|Super Craig finally burst out shouting 20180312221005_1.jpg|Super Craig shouting as Wonder Tweek tries to calm him down 20180313171432_1.jpg|Explaining about the cats 20180312221046_1.jpg|The Doctor leading the kids into the cats' cages 20180312221058_1.jpg|Explaining the cats 20180312221100_1.jpg|"Then why would you bring a bunch of kids up here?!" 20180312221103_1.jpg|The Doctor explaining that it's safe in here 20180312221111_1.jpg|Sudden Blackout 20180312221128_1.jpg|"Someone has shut down the security grid!" 20180312221140_1.jpg|"Mr Conner" with a sinister laugh 20180312221211_1.jpg 20180312221224_1.jpg|cats getting out 20180312221242_1.jpg|The cats appear as the kids attempting escape, without fruition 20180312221253_1.jpg 20180313173035_1.jpg|"My poor creatures...." 20180313173124_1.jpg|The lab in ruins 20180313173135_1.jpg|The kids closing to each other as the horrible sounds appear in the background 20180313173142_1.jpg|"The tour tram is offline!" 20180313173203_1.jpg|The "Not It" game 20180313173204_1.jpg|The result, a predictable one 20180313173217_1.jpg|"This is all kinda your fault" 20180313173254_1.jpg 20180313173300_1.jpg 20180313173336_1.jpg|go through the door 20180313173349_1.jpg|A Sixth Grader attacking a scientist 20180313173358_1.jpg|The Sixth Grader delivering further attacks 20180313173411_1.jpg|Scan to use Sandblaster 20180313173438_1.jpg|The Doctor claims necessity for power to the stairs, Super Craig found annoying 20180313173510_1.jpg|Scan to use Haywire 20180313173554_1.jpg|Use Time Fart Pause to access the power source 20180313173621_1.jpg|Scan to use Diabetic Rage 20180313173710_1.jpg|Use Time Fart Glitch to reopen the power hatch 20180313173710_2.jpg|restoring 20180313173726_1.jpg|Door opened 20180313173737_1.jpg|The third floor 20180313173740_1.jpg|Approaching Terrance Mephesto 20180313173816_1.jpg|A Sixth Grader Ape 20180313173821_1.jpg|"Look at the little fourthie!" 20180313173830_1.jpg|"Come here! Dork!" 20180313173845_1.jpg|The Ape attacking the New Kid 20180313173847_1.jpg|"Get over dude! There's a picture of some boobs man." 20180313173853_1.jpg|The ape releases the New Kid 20180313173903_1.jpg|Keep walking Trivia * Jasper, the ape attacking the New Kid, disappears among Sixth Graders three days ago. * How did Human Kite 2 reach the lab or turn into a monster was never mentioned, however, there was originally a glass of blue liquid on the tour, which Super Craig expressed his doubt towards its safety. * This is the only night on South Park where: ** The New Kid never express fright. ** All of the stories happened in a single building. ** All main characters appears in one scene. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests